Convertible tops and sunroofs provide occupants of a vehicle with views of the environment above the vehicle. Convertible tops—i.e., retractable or removable roofs, and sunroofs are popular vehicle features because people enjoy the openness of being able to see what is above the vehicle.
Heretofore, though, these benefits have come with inherent downsides. A vehicle having no top, or its top in a down position, has less body structure. The decreased structure affects ride and handling.
As another example, a vehicle lacking a roof protects occupants less from external forces in the event of an accident, compared to a vehicle having an integral roof. Even if a convertible vehicle has its top up, the top is generally less stiff than an integral roof, and so ride, handling, and overhead protection can be diminished. Convertible tops, rear windows, and sun roofs also do not seal the vehicle from external noise and moisture as well as a vehicle having a contiguous integral roof and rear panel.
Particular to sunroofs and rear windows, the glass they usually include does not have the structural properties of materials such as steel and aluminum used for the structural roof components and can shatter during an accident. Also, glass is much heavier than other vehicle materials, such as steel, and so sunroofs add undesirably to an overall vehicle weight. Rear windows are also prone to these shortcomings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system allowing vehicle users to experience many attributes of convertible tops, rear windows, and/or sunroofs without the shortcomings usually accompanying them.